Rewrite ${((3^{-8})(5^{10}))^{11}}$ in the form ${3^n \times 5^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((3^{-8})(5^{10}))^{11} = (3^{(-8)(11)})(5^{(10)(11)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((3^{-8})(5^{10}))^{11}} = 3^{-88} \times 5^{110}} $